


The Unforeseen Circumstance

by prompto



Series: Fool Me Three Times [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima is intent on pissing off Kageyama, which only leads to an interaction among three individuals that he never foresaw occurring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unforeseen Circumstance

**Author's Note:**

> This was a random prompt that was given to me (though I requested them). It's probably not /amazing/, please bare in mind I am still fresh to writing these characters so yeaaah. Hope you all enjoy.

Tsukishima smirked. It wasn't just a general smirk though, it was one that borderlined dangerous. One that only formed when he had a very evil idea in mind.

  
Those smirks only formed whenever Kageyama was around.

  
Seeing the infamous duo of Hinata and Kageyama winding down after practice that afternoon, he felt the excitement quelling deep within. He had been thinking about this all week, wanting to put his plan into motion since he knew it would benefit him either way.

  
The final remarks were made, everyone being dismissed from practice as he headed to the locker room to go about his usual routine. It was after he showered off and changed that he was heading to the exit, seeing a few other members of the team talking about heading out to dinner somewhere. He was more than disinterested though, his gaze moving to the pair that was steadily leaving the gym in that moment.

  
"Hinata, I need to speak with you about something."

  
Kageyama instantly glared at Tsukishima as he approached.

  
"Oh? Well sure, Kageyama..?" Hinata gave him a look as Kageyama sighed with a wave of his hand.

  
"Yeah I'll get you something." Kageyama continued to the side area where there were a few vending machines, remembering he had just enough to get himself and Hinata something to drink.

  
Tsukishima guided Hinata to the walkway alongside of the schoolyard, a fair set of trees surrounded the area to give a sense of privacy.

  
"So..what's going on?"

  
"I just needed to have some time alone with you. I needed to show you something."

  
"To show me...something?" Hinata appeared more than confused as he paused mid-step.

  
Tsukishima smirked for a mere moment, ensuring it was hidden from that gaze of brown before he made his move to strike. Encircling his arm around the decoy's small frame, he tilted his head in close to mutter lowly just past Hinata's lips.

  
"To show you _this_." He breathed out before capturing the smaller teen's earlobe in a teasing manner. It was sudden, clearly with how Hinata froze up and was seemingly unsure of how to respond, but it certainly didn't dissuade Tsukishima from completing his task.

  
Meanwhile, Kageyama had just finished in purchasing his juice box and also had a milk carton in hand for the wannabe ace. The setter was in search of Hinata, moving along through the school yard to find not a soul in sight. There was only one other place he hadn't checked, and just as he was about to pull out his phone to call instead, he rounded the corner to see Hinata wrapped up in Tsukishima in a way that was anything but platonic.

  
The juice box in Kageyama's hand was crushed in an instant.

  
His school bag fell to the side in his haste to run over and break the two apart. Gripping tightly onto Hinata in a rather possessive manner, blue eyes instantly glared at Tsukishima before Kageyama used his other hand to grip at his collar while he openly seethed.

  
"The ** _fuck_** do you think you're doing?"

  
"I was just proving a point."

  
Kageyama felt the anger rising as Tsukishima's lips curved into that smirk that always made the setter want to punch something. In this instance, he had an overwhelming desire to punch Tsukishima. The sudden grip on his other arm made him remember that Hinata was nearby though.

  
"Stay away from him."

  
"I was just proving a point like I said. Surely you see what you want now, right?"

  
Kageyama tensed up as he loosened his grip on both parties-- if only a little.

  
"It's none of your business." The setter nearly growled while releasing Tsukishima and then turning his attention to Hinata. "Lets go."

  
"W-Wait..Tsukishima what was all this about.." Hinata appeared all too oblivious even with his flustered expression. He'd just been handled in a way that he'd never experienced before..and he wasn't sure why.

  
The blocker pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose more before glancing between the two before him. Clearly Kageyama was furious with him, which he strangely liked. And of course, Hinata was still as oblivious as ever even after being openly groped.

  
"I wanted to help. We are team members after all." He smirked widely now which made Kageyama release his hold on Hinata to focus all his energy on Tsukishima. Gripping at the blond's collar, he pushed him against the wall nearby to nearly spit his words in the other's face.

  
"You went too far- you know you crossed the line with this shit-"

  
"Kageyama-it's not that big of a deal..!" Hinata yelled in the background while trying to tug on Kageyama's jacket.

  
"Come on. You know you never would've said anything to him if I hadn't done it though."

  
Kageyama tensed up as that ever-present pout was still on the setter's face.

  
"You know...we could easily show him all the things he'd never know unless we laid it all out to him." Tsukishima uttered in a calm tone as he let a hand grip down along Kageyama's side. As much as the setter irritated him, the concept of somehow being able to lure the duo into an intimate setting felt like the ultimate victory.

  
Kageyama breathed out lowly while his mind raced through the options. He could punch Tsukishima right now, which was one of the prime choices. He could also take Hinata home, and ensure that he rationalized his feelings on what had just happened. There was a newer option though, one that was more of a challenge with how he felt Tsukishima's hand wander further down to tug at one of his belt loops.

  
"Think about it...he'd be so innocent..yet completely marked by you..." Tsukishima knew just how to get things going, seeing the words taken in by Kageyama as the grip on the collar of his shirt loosened. "...I can help. I can make sure it's something he'll never forget...and he'll know that he's yours by the end of it.."

  
"...Only if you keep your distance.." Kageyama retorted while shifting back somewhat.

  
Keeping his distance was obviously a very specific definition in Kageyama's terms. Tsukishima interpreted it as nothing too intimate in terms of Hinata, that was clearly Kageyama's territory alone.

  
"I won't do anything that will irritate you...much to my disappointment."

  
With the understanding between them in place, Kageyama gave one more glance to Tsukishima before turning his attention to Hinata again who was nearly flailing his arms in utter confusion.

  
"Are you two..done fighting or.."

  
Kageyama wasted no time in running his hands along Hinata's face and drawing him into a sudden kiss. Brown eyes went wide as Kageyama didn't miss a beat in deepening the kiss, only to feel another set of hands run around Hinata and then grip at his hips.

  
Tsukishima smirked while running his lips down the side of Hinata's neck, his fingers brushing at Kageyama's sides and past the jacket and shirt there. He used it as leverage to drag their bodies together, effectively securing Hinata in a sandwich between them.

  
The small teen nearly gasped into Kageyama's mouth as he felt a tongue run against his lips. It was nearly overwhelming, having Kageyama pressed against him this way. Did this mean that.. _he liked him_? The confusion was still short-circuiting Hinata's brain somewhat, but the added feeling of Tsukishima behind him and at his neck made his mind nearly go blank. It felt good, something that felt good in a way that volleyball didn't make him feel.

  
Kageyama nearly growled as he flicked his gaze up to see how Tsukishima licked along Hinata's neck, making him feel a streak of possessiveness as he pushed his hips forward to rub against Hinata's. It evoked a moan and gasp from Hinata in the middle of their lips and tongues touching, the interactions only making him harder than he already was.

With how Hinata rutted back against him in a sudden twitch of his hips, Kageyama could tell this had been a good idea.

  
"Hinata...I know you've probably never had sex before...surely you've thought about it though.." Tsukishima started lighting the fire, muttering in a rough tone against the decoy's ear as he licked along the lobe to incite him further. "Wouldn't you like to be fucked.." The blocker pushed his hardness against that tight ass, groaning against his ear effectively while feeling Kageyama's glare.

  
"Bent over...completely dominated...maybe that small mouth of yours wrapped around a cock.."

  
" _Tsukishima_.." Kageyama broke away from the kiss long enough to growl in a threatening manner. Despite his possessiveness...hearing how the other talked was only serving to turn him on even more. Who knew he'd get off to dirty talk by Tsukishima?

  
"I didn't mean to leave you out of course." The blocker chuckled while moving a hand to run along Kageyama's side and even hint a grope at his ass. It only served to push their bodies together which ended in a slight echo of moans. "You can fuck him, only because I know you wouldn't have it any other way. Would you cum even more just because I'd be watching you the entire time though..I wonder.."

  
Hinata was completely flustered, feeling his body onset with a heated pleasure that only seemed to be the beginning from how they were talking. He'd never thought of such things before, only had dreams scratching the surface of what was being said. The ideas that kept pouring out made him feel a need he hadn't felt before, and the sudden realization that Kageyama wanted him as more than just someone who played alongside of him made him curious to see just how _much_ he was wanted. He loved feeling wanted or needed.

  
Kageyama felt himself getting flustered as well with how Tsukishima continued forming such an alluring picture. Tilting his head in, he caught the side of Hinata's neck to begin kissing and biting, ensuring his mark was left in more than one place.

  
"Hinata...can I...what he's saying I mean I..really want to.." The setter tried to keep his voice steady, but the desire for Hinata had him nearly trembling and Tsukishima's rough grope on his ass wasn't helping matters either.

  
"Y-Yes..." Hinata agreed without a moment's hesitation. Though all of this was sudden, he had come to more than trust Kageyama, and Tsukishima well..he wasn't bad to look at if he had to admit it. His curiosities were too great, and the moment he had agreed he could feel hands move to start tugging down his gym shorts.

  
Despite his want for Hinata, Kageyama was still more than nervous given it was his first time. His hands almost trembled as he pushed away the boxers enough to see his cock, licking his lips at the sight before staring at Tsukishima again.

  
"Do you have..anything.."

  
"In my bag." Tsukishima reluctantly pulled away long enough to reach down into his gym bag that had been tossed to the ground earlier. Taking out a small bottle of scented strawberry lotion, he turned back to the pair before moving back over to them. "Get on your knees."

  
The sudden command even caught Kageyama's attention, making him pull back enough to help guide Hinata onto his knees as instructed. Leaning onto the ground, he took the lotion that was handed to him to begin the preparation. His hand shook somewhat as he did so, the lotion cool on his fingertips as he let one begin to run down between the clefts of Hinata's ass and rub at his entrance.

  
"K-Kageyama.." Hinata sighed softly, nearly gasping as he could feel the tip of that finger pushing inside.

  
Tsukishima watched the scene while being tempted to do more. Still, he stared at how Hinata twitched each time Kageyama pushed his finger inside. The steady preparation was almost becoming desperate as he saw the way Kageyama kissed down Hinata's back, and the decoy was more than eager for every touch he was given.

  
"Such a sight..seeing you on your knees like this. How much do you want to be fucked?"

  
Kageyama listened as the blocker provoked the situation further, Hinata almost whimpering while trying to form some sort of sentence that wasn't just gasps and broken moans.  
"Want..want to feel more..K-Kage-yaamaaa please..Tsuki-"

  
The setter slipped two fingers in rather deeply, letting them twist in a certain way that had Hinata nearly scratching along the ground.

  
With Kageyama finishing the last bit of preparation, he watched as Tsukishima began to push his sweatpants down enough to free his own cock. He stroked over it a few times for good measure, staring at how Kageyama began to push his own sweatpants down to reveal his cock as well.

  
"You heard him." Tsukishima stated while shifting down onto his knees, leveling out the height differences to have the tip of his cock brushing at the edges of Hinata's mouth.

  
Kageyama felt a mixture of possessiveness and intrigue as he stared at Tsukishima. His fingers withdrew from within Hinata, deciding then that he needed to give him what they were both clearly wanting. Ensuring to prepare himself completely as to not hurt Hinata, his cock was nearly twitching after he coated himself with lotion. The need to fuck him had him bite back a moan again while steadily aligning himself to start pushing inside of him.

  
Tsukishima began to slowly let his cock press past Hinata's lips in the same instance. He slid his hand down into orange locks of hair, enjoying the sight of how his cock was taken into that mouth that was warm and despite his inexperience, just the way Hinata looked up at him more than made up for it.

  
His body felt like it was being pushed in two different directions, the feeling of being filled slowly making him scratch again at the ground while he adjusted. Hinata moaned uneasily at the cock in his mouth, trying to get a slow rhythm going as he got used to the size of Tsukishima's cock running between his lips. As he let his tongue glide down the length and at the tip, a groan and slight grip of his hair was given as a reward.

  
Kageyama stared at the way Tsukishima was fucking Hinata's mouth, letting his hand grip at the slim hips in front of him to help guide his cock into Hinata completely. For a moment he rested, letting the other adjust before he began to steadily pull out only to push back in again in a swift manner. The sheer tightness alone had him nearly digging his fingers into Hinata's hips, and the way Hinata began to push his hips back in return at times made him start to steadily fuck him harder.

  
Surely if anyone saw them now, it'd be a scarring sight.

  
Hinata on his knees, hands clawing along the ground and surely so many unexplainable scrapes and bruises would be made upon his body with how he was being handled. Kageyama had worked his way up to ramming his cock in that tight heat over and over again, the slapping of skin echoing constantly as Tsukishima had to restrain himself from outright fucking Hinata's throat.

  
"It's like you're starved...do you want our cum that badly.."

  
Hinata could only moan around the cock that was pushing in and out of his mouth, the grips to his hair only serving to guide how roughly he sucked Tsukishima's cock. He was too heated, felt too filled and still wanted more. He'd never thought of being used in these ways, wanting to know what it would feel and taste like to have cum given to him.

Kageyama was too close. It had been difficult enough not finishing just at how hot of a sight it was to have Hinata on his knees. Taking him in this way was too erotic, and it had him moaning the decoy's name in rough whispers with each thrust he made. Still, he hated to admit it, but it was just as difficult not to stare at Tsukishima. The way his lips would part each time to let a moan be heard, Kageyama actually found himself edging the top of his body closer.

  
Tsukishima picked up on the subtle invitation, smirking for a brief moment before moving his other hand around the back of Kageyama's neck to drag him in for a rough kiss. Their tongues met a seconds later, lashing them over one another's while moaning almost obscenely into the other's mouth.

  
Hinata whimpered while tasting hints of salt from the pre-cum that fell on his tongue. He was too close himself, his cock nearly throbbing in neglect. With the hands on his hips gripping hard enough to bruise, he felt one snake away down along the frontside of his body. When Kageyama's hand wrapped around his cock, he hardly lasted a few strokes before he felt his body nearly tense up.

  
The setter pulled back from the kiss, staring down at Hinata while feeling how the other's cock throbbed in his grasp. Just the thought of having Hinata's cum on his hand, ensuring his complete claim on him, and having Tsukishima watch it all unfold made him moan a mixture of their names while his body nearly trembled as well.

Tsukishima stared much as he had been the entire time, letting his cock push into Hinata's mouth a few more times before he felt it all fall apart. Hinata finished first, his lithe body trembling as he moaned loudly around Tsukishima's cock, pulling back enough to moan Kageyama's name.

  
Feeling how Hinata's cock throbbed during orgasm, Kageyama stroked him still to ensure every last drop of cum was released. His own hips pushed forward a few more times before ultimately giving in and letting his cum spill into Hinata's tight ass, his cock pulsating for a few minutes as he let his cum fill him entirely.

  
Tsukishima kept just the tip of his cock past Hinata's lips, using his hand to stroke the rest of his length as he finally got off from seeing the other two coat the ground and their bodies with cum. He ensured Hinata got a taste with the first spurt or two of his cum before pulling back to let the last few spurts coat his cheek and chin.

  
For a few minutes there was nothing but uneasy breathing heard in the midst of their post-orgasms. Kageyama felt the realization of what just occurred steadily begin to take over, yet he couldn't find it in him to care that Tsukishima had somehow worked himself into the mix of what should have been a private moment as a first time with Hinata.

Frankly, he was too tired to argue as well. Withdrawing from Hinata was another mess entirely, one that they had to ensure didn't leave room for suspicion which was more than difficult given their black attire. Hinata leaned against Kageyama afterwards, both were nearly exhausted. Somehow Tsukishima appeared to be even more alert than when it all had started.

  
"That was..interesting." Hinata mumbled as he nearly buried his face against Kageyama's chest in an attempt to hide his embarrassment.

  
"Yeah well, you had your fun. Shouldn't you be going now?" Kageyama instantly stated as he felt a bit of tension forming just like it usually did.

  
"No invitation for another round later on? What a pity." Tsukishima muttered while merely pushing his glasses back along the bridge of his nose, ensuring he was fully composed before grabbing his bag and leaving the area.

  
Somehow, even as he left, he could feel Kageyama's gaze on him.

  
He knew it wasn't over, and that dangerous smirk tugged on his lips at the thought of that.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a sequel to this, but I'm not sure?? I suppose it depends on the responses I get. D;


End file.
